


The Walz

by Ghelik



Series: Life after the Mountain [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Happy, Just Murphy and Emori being cute, Like, Love, No Plot/Plotless, None whatsoever, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season/Series 02, this has no plot, unetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Just some Murphy/Emori fluff, because there's way to little Memori out there.Plus:  have shirtless Murphy with a baby. The world deserves more shirtless Murphy with a baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> done as a request from @daisytachi on tumblr who wanted some memori based on the walz scene on the french movie La Florie de Mon Perè (http://bit.ly/2h0xUpS).  
> It's not period drama, because I love canon-world too much.

"You do know that we have al limited supply of clean shirts, don’t you?"

  
From where she’s lying on the bed, Ivy looks at him with a wide toothless grin on her tiny chubby face, looking for all intents innocent as hell. Not like she’s in any way sorry for puking milk all over him, but rather like she’d very much like to do it again.

Murphy is very jealous of Emori’s ability of staying puke-free every time she feeds their daughter.

He’s inspecting the big stain on his shirt when the Imperial March suddenly blasts across camp, scaring him nearly to death. The baby on the bed starts crying instantly, her face turning dark red in a matter of seconds.

  
"Hey, mouse!" he hurries to fetch her from the bed, cradling her against his bare chest. "Don’t cry, don’t cry."

  
He rocks her in the crook of his arm. The blaring music is replaced by Raven’s voice.

"Sorry ‘bout that, guys. On the bright side, we have a PA system and can, as of now, broadcast music."

  
The music comes back on, lower this time.

"That is from one of the movies we used to watch on the Ark" he tells Ivy now that she has calmed down. "It was very popular when the Ark was first launched. Everyone thought we were just one step closer to conquer the universe. We lived in space. Soon we would find aliens, and adventure and what not" he swallows the knot in his throat. "After a while the joke wore off. Life up there was hard and… grey." he nuzzles her little head. "They kept showing the movie. I think at the end they thought it was ironic or something."

  
The song switches over to something classical he has heard somewhere but cannot place. He dances with her around the small tent. Ivy gurgles one of her baby laughs.

"It is always so cute when you talk about the Ark."

  
He turns towards the entrance. Emori is there leaning against one of the support beams they’ve installed to get the roof from sloping down so low and gain a few precious meters of space. She’s smiling all dopey eyed and arms hugging her middle, like she has to get herself from reaching out to him.

He wants to say something clever that makes her laugh, instead, he just splutters a bit and makes a fool of himself.

"Do I get a dance, too?"

  
Murphy looks down at their daughters big dark eyes. "Women… They can’t get their hands of me."

  
Emori laughs soft and cute – not that he’ll ever admit that she’s cute, she’d have his hide or something – and steps closer, picking the baby expertly from his grip and settling her in her nest of blankets.

She’s standing so close, the coarse material of her shirt rubs against his chest. Murphy takes her head between his hands and kisses her, soft, careful and chaste. Her smile is enormous against his lips. She smells of engine oil from spending so much time with Raven at the shop, of baby milk, some sort of nut, dust and sunshine. He nuzzles the place where her neck meets her shoulder and she hugs him close.

Murphy grabs her hands and spins her around just to startle her and make her laugh. And after just a few beats their prancing around their tiny hut in a random combination of waltz and grounder dances, because none of them know enough steps of either to stick to one. And that is boring anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: unbetad.  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
